


In the belly of the beast

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathing, Hair Washing, M/M, graphic gross emotional sex, gross emotional bathing, gross emotional sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: 5500 words of John Silver being body worshiped by James Flint that culminates in tub sex. Sometime during S4 and canon has fucked off. Soz.





	In the belly of the beast

“Fucking christ, why can’t you ever leave well enough alone?” James practically shouts at him, his face red, his eyes narrowed.

John has had enough of James’s fucking death wish. He’s had enough of war, he’s had enough of it all frankly and he just doesn’t have the energy to fight against every single aspect of it any longer, “Because I love you, you fucking prick, and maybe your continued existence is my top priority!”

John snaps his mouth shut and turns away unwilling to watch pity form on James’s face. He is not now, nor has he ever been, under the illusion that this thing between them is anything more than just a physical release for James. He’s fully aware that James enjoys his body, and occasionally his disturbing sense of humor, but for as hard as John has tried to keep his own distance, for as hard as he’s tried to keep it just physical as well, he’s failed miserably. 

The silence goes on so long that John can’t stand it any longer, “Do what you want. I have other things to attend to.” He doesn’t bother looking back before exiting the room. 

John manages to avoid being alone with him for four days solid until James corners him in a room full of people and the only escape would be to makes a scene that neither of them need.

“Let me pass.” John keeps his voice low. He’s fully aware of how precarious their positions are with each other’s men and he refuses to give either side any ammunition against the other but his eyes don’t waver, as his mouth draws into a thin line, tension tightening all his muscles.

James takes a single step closer, leaving barely an inch between them as he bends his head to speak directly into John’s ear, “Not until you agree to speak with me privately.”

John can’t stop the full body shiver at James’s proximity. He tries desperately to keep his lashes from lowering, he tries not to draw the scent of James deep into his lungs, he tries not to feel the heat of James’s body as it hovers next to him. John’s eyes snap open and when he looks over James’s shoulder he sees several of their men's eyes pointed in their direction, he unclenches his jaw and lets his face relax into a half smile, “Ten minutes, downstairs.”

James tries to catch his eye as he steps aside but John looks down with the pretense of watching where he’s going. He exits the room and head heads straight down to the empty office below. He needs to center himself, he needs to prepare himself for the gentle let down he’s certain is coming. He can’t let James see him flinch.

He sits behind the desk and starts to pick at the dirt under and around his nails. Anything to keep his mind occupied and off the conversation he desperately doesn’t want to have. John doesn’t understand why James needs to talk about it. John stupidly declared his feelings, James doesn’t return them, case closed. There doesn’t need to be a conversation, John is fully aware of where he stands.

Yet despite that, despite John being absolutely certain that James will never see him as anything more than someone to slake his desire with, John can’t help but feel a flutter of hope in his chest. James has been doggedly trying to get him alone for four days now, and John has successfully managed to avoid him at every turn.

He hasn’t missed the slight disappointment on James’s face every time John had managed to circumvent his efforts. He can’t say he’s minded the way James’s eyes have tracked his every movement anytime they’ve been in the same room. More than once he’s felt James’s hand at his back and John hates to admit the effect it always has on him. He always feels more centered, more in control when James is near, when he can feel James’s body heat bleeding into him. 

A large part of him hates that James has managed to burrow so far under his defenses. James has managed to insert himself into every part of John. He’s like an infection in the blood that John will never be able to cure. As much as he’d like to blame James for what John is feeling now, he knows it’s as much his own fault. He’d allowed it to happen. He had invited James into his body, into his soul and look what it had gotten him.

John is unfamiliar with heartache, he’d never had cause to feel it before. But if this searing pain straight through the center of him, if the clenching of his stomach followed by the feeling of wanting to be sick is what this is, then he never wants to feel it again. He vows that he will never allow himself to be in this position again.

He hears the door creak and for all his attempts at remaining calm, his heart immediately starts to thunder in his chest and sweat pops up on the back of his neck. The churning nausea in his gut balls into a hard, tight knot that John thinks James should be able to see from where he stands. When he tries to breath he finds it choppy and shuddering. His mouth is bone dry and he’d give almost anything to be anywhere else. 

When he looks up James is leaning back against the closed door, his arms crossed against his chest, a considering look on his face as he watches John. They stare at each other long enough that eventually John starts to fidget and says, “Well, out with it then.”

James straightens, one hand going behind his back, the thumb on his other tucking into his belt, “You’re in love with me.”

John stands, his patience thin, “If we’re here to reenact a poorly timed and thoughtless statement, I do have better things to do.”

“So it wasn’t true?”

“Of course it was.” John grits out before turning to face the window. He closes his eyes and tries to slow his breathing. He doesn’t have the stomach for this. Why can’t James just let it go, why do they have to relive this?

“Why?” James’s voice is calm, curious.

“Why what?” 

“Why do you love me?” James sounds as if he’s asking about the weather, rather than asking John to gut himself right before James’s very eyes.

John spins back around wishing he had something to throw, “At the moment I can’t fucking recall actually.” James laughs and John doesn’t know what he wants more, to fuck him senseless or knock him on unconscious. John slumps back into the chair, “What do you want from me. James?”

James moves across the room, his steps measured, like John is some kind of wild horse that needs a slow and steady hand. He comes around to lean against the desk next to John. His eyes are soft when John meets them, “You took me by surprise. I hadn’t prepared myself for the possibility that I would come to mean something to you.”

John swallows thickly, “You do.” John clears his throat before continuing, “I understand that you’re not in a position to return those feelings. I think it would be best If we could just move on from my awkward declarations and get back to what we’re preparing for here.”

James’s eyes slant down and he starts to frown, “Is that what you truly think? That I have no regard for you at all?” James shakes his head, “I care very deeply for you. I don’t know if it will ever be more than that. It’s been a very long time since I’ve loved someone that way, but I’d rather you didn’t cut the head off of this before we have a chance to find out.”

John’s head snaps up, he can’t have heard correctly but James’s smile is open, affection shining in his eyes, “Stand up.”

John doesn’t even hesitate. Once he’s upright James pushes him back against the desk until John is scooting his ass across it, his legs hanging off the edge. James’s fingers trail up the insides of John’s thighs, pushing them apart so that he can step between them. James half smiles at him, look at John from under his half lowered lashes, coy, like the highest paid whore. God, but he loves it when James gets like this, playful, sensual, intoxicating.

When their eyes meet again, James’s gaze is heated, emotion that John had missed before staring back at him. James fits their mouths together, the kiss is sweet and soft. John sighs into it, his body relaxing for the first time in days. 

James’s mouth slides down, across John’s cheek, his teeth scraping through John’s beard. John’s breath catches as James nuzzles at his neck, “I’ve had a tub brought to my room.” James’s breath is hot where it ghosts across John’s skin. He shivers helplessly, his head tipping back as James’s tongue slides across his throat, “It’s big enough to fit us both.”

He moans at the thought of the two of them buoyed by hot water, their wet bodies sliding together. James presses himself against John, too many clothes between them but John can still feel the hard muscles of James’s chest against his and it’s enough for now. James pulls him to the edge of the desk, his hips grinding into John’s, both of them half hard. John wraps his right leg around James’s waist, his hand going to the back of James’s head as James continues to bite and suck across his neck.

John leans back on one hand, body half reclining as James undoes the buttons on his shirt. John briefly debates the wisdom of what’s happening, considering he’s certain the door isn’t locked, but in the end decides he doesn’t care. James gently pulls the sides of John’s shirt apart exposing his upper body to the air. Despite the stifling heat, his nipples pebble into hard little peaks as if England’s winter winds are blowing across the room.

After easing the sides of John’s shirt aside, James brushes his knuckles from sternum to belly button, his eyes following his hand. John sucks in a breath at the soft touch, his stomach clenching, desire churning hotly in his gut. James licks slowly across John’s collarbone, his tongue twisting and winding, leaving a wet trail behind. With a groan John lets his head drop back once again. He loves the feeling of James’s mouth and hands on his body.

James’s hands slide over his sides to grip his shirt at the back and pull it free from his pants. His hands skate up John’s back, his fingers digging in, his nails scraping. John presses himself against James’s mouth with a ragged moan.

“I’ve missed you.” James whispers into his skin, “Not just this, but the feel of you beside me in bed, the scent of you, the sound of you breathing, the sight of your hair on the pillow next to mine.”

If James is trying to seduce him he’s doing a fine job, but James should already know that John is a sure thing. John still takes the words and locks them in a box inside himself. He doesn't know how he and James will end, but he wants something to remember, to cherish when they’re no longer together.

There’s a single short knock and before either of them fully register the sound, Dooley is striding through the door. John hears him suck in a sharp breath at the scene before him. John’s half undressed, prone body, practically laying across the desk, one of his hands wrapped around James’s neck his body straining toward James’s mouth where James leans over him, his lips gliding over John’s torso, his own hands under John’s shirt. John _feels_ wanton, he can’t imagine how he must look.

“Fuck-I--” Dooely stammers.

“Out!” James shouts.

The door slams and James’s rubs his forehead against John’s chest, “Shit.” James heaves himself up and John feels the loss of James’s body acutely.

James presses another half dozen kisses to John’s neck before sighing, “I’ll smooth things over with him.”

John only nods, it’s not as if half of their men don’t already suspect they’re fucking. He’s heard the whispers, he’s seen the looks. John is startled by James’s hand behind his head, his fingers tangling in John’s hair as he pulls John’s mouth to his. John sinks into the kiss, his lips opening under James’s seeking tongue.

When James pulls back John’s mind is cloudy. James presses his forehead against John’s, “I’ll see you this evening?” James cups his jaw, his thumbs stroking over John’s cheeks.

John can only nod, he’s too taken with the gentleness in James’s hands to find his voice. John watches James with a smile as he adjusts his clothes before winking at John and heading for the door. 

John takes his time re-buttoning his shirt and tries to avoid everyone as he exits the room several minutes later. 

He spends rest of the day in a slight daze, his answers slow to come. Just after lunch he spots James watching him from across the room, one corner of his mouth turned up just slightly. John barely manages to repress a shiver at the low burning fire in James’s eyes. He’ll never survive the rest of the day if James continues to look at him like that. 

By the time he’s rapping softly on James’s door, the sun has set and the temperature is starting to finally drop and John feels a little less like his skin is going to boil off. James opens the door shirtless and ushers John in. The look James gives him hits him low, uncurling and expanding, filling all his empty spaces, spaces he didn’t even realize were there. He crowds John against the closed door and kisses him slowly. A soft press of lips against his, a kiss to each corner of his mouth, followed by a warm, wet tongue against his bottom lip. John’s mouth opens on a soft, contented sigh, and James presses forward. His tongue sweeps inside, tracing John’s own, tickling the roof of his mouth, lighting over his teeth before sucking delicately at his top lip, the barest hint of scraping teeth as James pulls back. John moves closer with a whimper his hands fisting in James’s shirt.

Months on from when this started he still doesn’t understand the hold James has on him. He’s never felt this helpless with anyone, he’s never craved someone’s touch. Sex for him has always been purely for physical satisfaction, he’s never wanted the mental connection, never needed it, until now. When James pulls back his eyes are as green as John has ever seen them, soft around the edges as his thumb rubs over John’s eyebrow. 

James pulls him to the center of the room and begins to undresses him slowly, baring one inch of him at a time, stopping every few seconds to rain warm kisses down over John’s skin. His fingers trace John’s muscles, drifting reverently over flesh and bone, his touch light as a feather making John shiver, even as he continues heating up from the inside out. James has always been an excellent lover, but this is different, his hands are slower, his movements precise, almost worshipful in the way they move over him. 

James sweeps his fingers over John’s collarbone, followed swiftly by his mouth and tongue. John sways into him, unable to keep his eyes open as arousal curls thick and hot through his veins. James walks around him, his hand ghosting over John’s shoulder, a light caress to his bicep before pressing his chest against John’s bare back, his fingers trailing over John’s sides to roam over his stomach, up to his nipples. John sucks in a sharp breath as James’s thumbs rub back and forth over the tiny peaks before winding down, caressing the planes of John’s abdomen making the muscles jump.

He drops one small kiss after another along John’s shoulders before moving John’s hair out of the way. John hears him take a deep breath, his nose pressed tight against John’s hairline before he bites at the back of John’s neck. John gasps as the sharp prick of James’s teeth sizzle down his spine. James’s hands glide down to John’s pants, he frees the buttons, works them over John’s slim hips and then they’re falling to the floor and pooling at John’s feet.

James’s fingers comb through the hair at the base of his cock before gently tugging at John’s balls bypassing John’s cock completely. John moans, his head falling backward to James’s shoulder. James places a final kiss to the side of his neck before moving back around to John’s front. James goes to his knees and John’s breath catches as he looks down. The picture James makes as he looks up at John with dark, hungry eyes makes John wish he could get down on his own knees with James, that they could lie pressed against each other on the floor for the foreseeable future just so John could feel James’s breathing against him, just so he could put his ear to James’s chest and hear his heartbeat strong and sure. James nuzzles against his hip, his eyes falling closed as he licks across John’s pelvic bone. 

His tongue takes a winding path over John’s hips, across his lower abdomen, up into his belly button, the scratch of his beard and mustache making John shiver, making John remember the way it feels on his thighs, on his ass. James licks into the dense hair at the base of his cock, his teeth tugging gently at the wiry stands before licking over his balls. John moans, his hands going to James’s head, the soft tickle of James’s short hair on his palms only adding the overload of sensation. When James takes John’s sac into his mouth John can feel his eyes roll up as his head drops back. He pants open mouthed as his fingers squeeze at James’s neck. 

When he pulls back, John can feel James eyes on him, and despite the many times they’ve done this, John still has to fight the urge to cover himself once he’s fully bared to James’s assessing gaze. James’s hands trail lightly up and down John’s thighs, his fingers combing through the dark hair. He sits back on his heels and removes John’s boot and helps him step out of his pants before standing once more, he takes the crutch and sets it against the wall. Without any warning James sweeps him up into his arms and walks toward the steaming tub.

“James--”

“Hush.”

John doesn’t bother arguing further. James lowers him to the water and John can’t deny how good it feels. The heat instantly starts to loosen the tight muscles in his thigh and back. He leans his head back against the edge of the tub and watches James disrobe through half lidded eyes. He feels his breath catch as James’s body is bared to him. John finds him so incredibly attractive, every part of him holds some fascination for John. Whether it’s the red surrounding his cock that matches his beard, the million freckles that John can never get enough of, or the thick muscles packed in layers all over James’s body, John has never desired anyone more. 

James climbs into the tub and settles on the opposite side so their legs tangle together as they let the hot water work along their tired muscles. James’s fingers sweep over his calf, massaging away some of the soreness he seems to be unable to rid himself of these days. Eventually James produces two bars of soft smelling soap, “Come here, let me wash your hair.”

John starts to protest only to be quieted by the look in James’s eyes. He turns so that his back is to James’s chest and then he dunks his head wetting his hair down before sliding further into the vee of James’s thighs. He hears James lathering his hands and then he feels fingers at his scalp. James rubs at his temples first, his fingers working backward in a slow circular motion. He can’t help but sigh as a shiver runs down his back, his head tipping further giving James better access. 

James is slow and methodical moving from root to tip in small sections, combing through knots, caressing John’s scalp and neck. Soon John’s eyes fall closed and he hums his approval. He sighs softly, his body feels weightless, his stomach fluttering. James’s hands are soothing and arousing all at once. Every touch creates a new sensation that works it way through John’s body until he feels like a livewire in need of grounding. He doesn’t know what birds feel like when they fly but he imagines it has to be something akin to what he’s feeling now, his stomach swooping the way it does during rough seas and tall waves. Eventually he feels James reach over the side, “Scoot forward and lie back a bit.”

John does as he’s told and then James’s palm is shielding his eyes as he pours water over John’s head to rinse his hair. He upends three or four pitchers of water before his pulls John back against his chest until their bodies are flush. He hears James lathering his hands again.

James’s hands come over his shoulders, fingers spread wide, full of soap as they glide down John’s chest. John’s head rests on James’s shoulder, goosebumps popping up on his arms and chest as James’s tongue licks across his neck. John turns his head, burying his face in James’s neck, moaning at the gentle way James is washing the front of him. John shivers again, his whole body buzzing with feeling. 

James’s hands slowly caress the front of John’s body, rubbing soap into his skin, pressing and kneading, his fingers firm everywhere they touch. John’s stomach clenches, his insides twisting at the tenderness in James’s touch. He lathers his hands once again and washes under John’s left arm, before rubbing at his bicep and then down his forearm. He takes John’s hand in his and soaps between his fingers, the pads of James’s fingers scrubbing softly at John’s nails before scratching over his palms. He treats the other arm to the same slow sensual washing and then he’s running his hands over John’s torso once again.

James sweeps his hands down further, his fingers dancing over John’s hard cock. John’s hips press into James’s hand as he wraps his slick, soapy fist around John. His breath stutters out as James starts a long slow glide, twisting over the tip, his palm rubbing across the head before sliding back down. James bites softly at the shell of John’s ear as his hand works him carefully under the water. He submerges his other hand to roll John’s ball in his palm and John can’t stop the moan, he can’t stop the desperate way he pushes into James’s hand or the way he clutches at James’s thigh where it lies next to his. He almost wants to push James away, barely able to stand the sweet way that James is taking him apart.

James’s rhythm is slow, his grip loose. John follows his hand, his hips rolling into the touch and then James suddenly releases him, pulling his hands back. John whimpers, half turns trying to pull James arms back over his shoulders. James chuckles at him before beginning to lather his hands again, “Turn around and move back to the other side.”

John grumbles under his breath but does as he’s bid. James lifts John’s right leg, pulls it into his lap and then he scoots forward, a bar of soap in one hand. He puts John’s right foot on his shoulder, a single kiss to John’s ankle before he lathers John’s foot, his fingers digging in at the arch. John groans as his leg starts to tingle, lethargy creeping over him, his eyes closing once more as tension leaks out of him. James moves to his ankle, his fingers again pressing in the exact right spots to wring a variety of sounds from John’s mouth. He lets loose a long sigh of satisfaction.

He rubs and squeezes along John’s calf, his fingers working the knots out one by one. He rakes his nails along the inside of John’s thigh and John moans, tries to spread his legs further but the sides of the tub keep him just as he is. James pulls John's shortened left leg from the water and John has to grind his teeth together to keep from jerking his leg back. John hates the way the mangled flesh looks as James inspects it. His hands are careful as he massages the end of the stump in a widening circular motion. John can't deny how good it feels, almost the way scratching an itch feels. James presses and prods looking for tender spot and when he finds none, he continues above John's knee, massaging his thigh with soapy hands until John is sighing in pleasure. Once he's finished he pulls John’s body forward. He lies back with John covering him as he glides his soapy hands down John’s back. 

James has less of a reach this way but John much prefers being able to feel James’s chest expanding under his. He spends long minutes drawing on John’s back, his nails catching, the perfect amount of pressure along his spine. James kneads his ass, his middle finger slipping between to stroke gently over John’s hole. John cants his hips back in invitation but James shakes his head, “Mmmm, later. There is something else I want first.”

He pushes John back to his own side of the tub before washing himself quickly. Moving forward he comes to rest on John’s thighs, his hands cup John’s neck, his thumbs brushing along John’s jawbone, “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for making you think that this, is all there is to us. It’s a part of it, but it’s certainly not all of it.” 

James kisses him so sweetly that John has to blink away the moisture that starts to gather in his eyes. John doesn’t think he’s ever been made to feel this wanted. John breaks the kiss and wraps both arms around James’s waist, he buries his face in James’s neck and has to take several deep shuddering breaths. For all that John has done to harden himself against being soft, against needing someone, James managed to work his way under John’s skin and into his soul before John had even had a chance to stop him. 

James leans over the side of the tub again and presents John with a vial of oil, his eyebrow raised and a wicked smile pulling his lips up. He scoots up further into John’s lap, his knees bracketing John’s hips, his cock brushing against John’s. John looks at the oil and then looks at the water and before he can say anything James chimes in, “It’ll work.”

John has his doubts but he’ll trust James’s confidence. Just as John starts to tip the bottle over his fingers James nuzzles into his neck, his teeth nipping at John’s jugular making John shiver and spill oil into the water. John gets his fingers coated and then he’s reaching down and rubbing over James’s hole. He pushes his middle finger in and it's smoother than it should be.

“I may have started without you.” 

John barely manages to keep from choking on his own breath at the image of James split open on his own fingers. James rocks back against John’s hand, “Another.” James’s breath is starting to quicken and John can hear neediness creeping into James’s voice. He brings his fingers out of the water and slicks them again before going back to James’s ass.

He pushes in carefully and James’s eyes slip closed with a soft groan. John feels him fluttering around his fingers, the tight pull of James’s body is insistent, sucking John deeper. He’s so hot and smooth. John fucks in slowly, his fingers spreading and stretching before reaching up, curling, he gets a harsh moan as his reward. James's hands tighten where they’re resting on his shoulders. John leans in, noses through the hair over James’s chest, tongue licking across a pebbled nipple. James gasps, his hand fisting in the back of John’s hair, pressing himself against John’s mouth as he pants. He pulls John’s fingers free and John instantly takes a hold of his own cock as James positions himself. 

John can’t look away. James’s face is flushed, his eyelashes fluttering, his mouth pink and wet, his throat bared as his head tips back. When he looks back at John his eyes are glassy and dark, his face full of want.

“Do you know what my first thought was when they dragged this tub in here?” James asks, as he starts to sink carefully down onto John’s cock. The slow, sweet drag of James’s inner walls against his cock have John believing in God. John watches speechlessly as James head goes back with a contented sigh, his lips turning up in satisfied smile as John bottoms out.

John barely manages to get out the word, “What?”

James leans forward, his mouth open against John’s neck, his breath hot as it ghosts over John’s wet skin, “Exactly this.” He moans the last word as his hips rock back and forth in John’s lap. _God_ , the tight clutch of James’s body makes sweat break out over John’s forehead. James hums, his teeth scraping along John’s jugular as he speaks, “I love the way you fit inside me.”

James breath hitches as he raises his hips and then slips back down with a grinding circular movement that has pleasure sliding hotly through John’s blood. His eyes are closed, his head tipped back as he pants at the ceiling, a blissful look crossing his face. His hands tighten on John’s shoulders, his nails digging in and it grounds John, gives him something else to think about other than the hot, silky feel of James’s ass milking his cock. 

John trails his hands up James’s stomach, it jumps under his touch, the muscles quivering against his fingers. He scratches through the hair on James’s chest, his thumbs catching James’s nipples, making him hiss. James lifts his head, his hands going to John’s face. He angles John’s head for a kiss, his tongue plunging deep into John’s mouth. John moans into it, it’s wet and hot and James is all but devouring him as he rolls his hips, fucking himself on John’s cock.

He loves the shameless way James rides him, letting John see how much he wants it, how good it is. It’s all there out in the open for John to see and touch and taste. He plants his right foot against the tub and lifts himself the best he can into James’s downward thrusts. Fire creeps along his spine, rippling waves of pleasure cresting inside him, he’s never felt like this with anyone before, knows he’ll never feel it with anyone again. 

James hips pick up the pace and he’s riding John in earnest, his bottom lip caught by his teeth, sweat on his forehead, his body rigid and straining. John plunges his hand below the water and takes James’s cock in his fist. He rubs over the head and James moans. John strokes him quickly, the head catching on his wrist, his fingers twisting on the upstroke.

James’s presses his forehead to John’s neck, his breath hot, his mouth open and panting as he rides John hard. There’s water sloshing over the sides of the tub now making a huge mess, probably already dripping through the floorboards but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the hot, tight squeeze of James’s ass around his cock, the way James whines from the back of his throat. 

“James…” John grits his teeth against the words that want to come. Once was enough.

“Say it.” James sucks at his earlobe, “I want to hear it without anger behind it.”

John presses his face to the side of James’s head, “I love you.” It’s barely a whisper but John knows James hears him, his body tightens down on John, his breath gasping out, his hand tangles with John’s on his cock and he squeezes, their fingers pressed together and then he’s coming over John’s chest with a short cry, his hips screwing down, rocking against John, his body shuddering. 

James’s arms go around his neck and he undulates slowly, his hips hitching. John’s hands go to James’s waist, holding James close to him as he hammers upward fast and hard. James’s mouth trails along the shell of his ear, his tongue licking at the skin behind it. James squeezes him, his ass tightening and John chokes out a breath, his head tipping back as his cock jerks inside James’s body. James grinds down, and John comes hard, his body shaking, his arms tightening around James’s middle as he buries his face in James’s chest, his breath short and raspy, stars bursting behind his eyes.

He collapses back against the tub, James’s sated body a pleasant weight curled on top of him. John runs his hands along James’s back, his nails scratching lightly. James stretches with a groan as he sits up, John’s softening cock slipping out him. He takes John’s face in his hands once more, their eyes meeting and holding, and John knows now, he understands, James may never be able to say it, but John can see it in the depth of James’s stare, he can feel it in the tips of James’s fingers where they press against his skin, and it’s enough.


End file.
